Way Back Into Love
by Noira Hikari
Summary: FWC/AU/ Aku sadar kalau hidup itu akan terus berlanjut. Aku tidak perlu takut dan terus-menerus menatap masa lalu. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah terus maju dan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran./RnR please?


**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Pairing: MikanxRukaxHotaru**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: FWC/AU/ Aku sadar kalau hidup itu akan terus berlanjut. Aku tidak perlu takut dan terus-menerus menatap masa lalu. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah terus maju dan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran./RnR please?**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan mungkin ada banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**A/N: Cuma sedikit pemberitahuan, di fict ini aku menulis dengan versi diary yang ditulis oleh Ruka. Dijamin akan sangat OOC.. -_-v**

**.**

**For Gakuen Alice Writing Competition**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

_10 Sep 2001_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kuliah di Jepang. Setelah mencoba memahami berbagai hal dan menyesuaikan diri, akhirnya aku rasa aku cukup berhasil. Setidaknya saat aku pertama kali berteguran dengan beberapa orang di kampus, mereka tidak menertawaiku atau menanyakan apa maksud yang aku katakan. Sebagai orang yang terlahir dan dibesarkan di London, setiap kali aku berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang pasti ada saja yang mengataiku lucu atau justru tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan. Padahal ayahku orang Jepang!_

_Saat ini sedang musim gugur, aku melihat banyak sekali daun _maple_ atau… ahh iya, _momiji _berhamburan di mana-mana. Aku cukup menyukainya. Jarang-jarang aku bisa menikmati musim gugur di Jepang. Aku juga telah mendapat beberapa gambar yang aku abadikan lewat lensa kameraku. Sepertinya di manapun aku tinggal toh aku tidak akan pernah lepas dari fotografi._

_Ngomong-ngomong fotografi, aku tadi melihat sebuah selembaran tentang lomba fotografi. Aku akan berusaha mengikutinya, tentu saja. Lagi pula deadline-nya masih sangat lama, cukup lama untukku menentukan tema apa yang nanti akan aku gunakan. Yah aku akan berusaha ^o^9_

_._

_14 Sep 2001_

_Aku tidak menyangka awal-awal masa kuliah benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Hampir semua dosen memberiku berbagai macam tugas yang… yah, sedikit merepotkan. Aku jadi tidak punya waktu lagi untuk memotret. Terkadang kalau sudah begini aku pasti mengingat _mom _yang selalu menyiapkan cemilan untukku saat aku sibuk. Sekarang aku harus menyiapkannya sendiri dan tentu saja menghemat pengeluaran. Aku kan tidak mungkin menyuruh mom mengirimkan uang setiap saat, meski aku tahu mom tidak akan keberatan._

_Oh ya, seperti biasa, _mom_ begitu senang meneleponku setiap saat. Teleponnya sudah seperti minum obat dan makan. Benar-benar tiga kali sehari, bahkan mungkin lebih. Aku sampai heran kenapa mom akhirnya menyetujui diriku kuliah di Jepang. Mempunyai seorang ibu yang _overprotective _memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tahu dia begitu karena menyayangiku, begitu juga sebaliknya, _I love u mom_.._

_Ehemm.. _back to the topic_. Saat aku mengikuti kuliah umum tadi, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang gadis. _Oh shit!_ aku yakin wajahku sedang memerah saat menulis ini. Dia benar-benar cantik, sungguh! Apalagi saat dia tersenyum. _Oh God_ aku merasa meleleh. Oke aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku serius! Arghhh… entahlah. Aku terlalu bingung menuliskannya. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? _

_._

_30 Sep 2001_

_Sekarang aku tahu nama gadis yang waktu itu aku lihat saat kuliah umum waktu itu. Namanya Mikan. Kalau aku tidak salah, artinya jeruk. Aku heran, kenapa dia harus bernama jeruk? Oke lupakan. Itu benar-benar tidak penting. Yang terpenting aku sudah tahu namanya. Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar membuatku bersemangat melebihi apapun._

_._

_16 Okt 2001_

_Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kampusku mengadakan acara nominasi putri kampus. Oke, aku memang tidak perduli. Untuk apa juga kan aku memikirkannya? Tapi saat ini benar-benar berbeda. Mikan ada di sana, dia menjadi salah satu pesertanya. Dan dia menang! Dia sungguh-sungguh menang. Aku melihatnya tersenyum lagi di atas panggung. Senyumnya benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat. Semoga saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya._

_Aku benar-benar beruntung karena saat itu aku membawa kamera digitalku. Aku memotret banyak sekali gambar saat Mikan menaiki panggung dan berbicara dengan anggun. Dan sekarang aku bisa memandangi wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat itu._

_Haduh. Kenapa diary ini jadi selalu bercerita tentang Mikan sih? Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.._

_._

_24 Okt 2001_

_Aku sungguh ingin mencari cara agar bisa dekat dengan Mikan. Tapi melihat kepopulerannya, rasanya benar-benar sulit. Setiap hari, aku bisa melihat ada begitu banyak pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi dia menolaknya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa, di satu sisi aku merasa lega karena dia masih sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain aku merasa semakin tidak percaya diri. Ayolah, dia menolak semuanya. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menolakku juga kan?_

_._

_07 Nov 2001_

_Sepertinya tanpa aku sadari, aku memiliki hobi baru. Sekarang aku begitu senang memotret Mikan secara diam-diam. Saat ini saja aku punya hampir sekitar 700 foto Mikan yang aku simpan di _notebook_. Aku yakin, orang tuanya pun tidak mungkin memiliki foto Mikan sebanyak itu. Aku sepertinya benar-benar gila!_

_Kalau _mom_ tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang, aku yakin dia akan berteriak dan melakukan berbagai cara agar aku kembali normal. Ahh… entah kenapa mengingat mom aku jadi merindukan London._

_._

_21 Nov 2001_

_Akhirnya aku telah mengirimkan foto-foto hasil jepretanku ke panitia perlombaan. Aku harap aku bisa menang. Setidaknya kalau aku menang, hadiahnya bisa aku gunakan untuk membuka studio foto sendiri. Aku benar-benar berharap. Meski aku terlahir dalam keluarga yang kaya raya, bukan berarti aku harus menyusahkan dad terus kan?_

_Mengerjakan foto-foto untuk perlombaan itu benar-benar mampu membuatku terlepas dari jerat Mikan untuk sementara waktu. Yah meski ada beberapa fotonya yang aku calonkan dalam perlombaan itu. Aku yakin dia akan membunuhku kalau tahu. Tapi berhubung dia tidak mengenalku, aku rasa aku aman. Hahaha…_

_._

_05 Des 2001_

_Tokyo sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, meski belum ada salju yang turun. Aku dengar sih tidak setiap tahun di Jepang akan turun salju. Tapi aku cukup berharap bisa melihatnya tahun ini. Aku memang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan salju di London, hanya saja mungkin rasanya akan berbeda jika salju itu turun di Jepang. Entahlah. Aku hanya penasaran. Lagi pula sepertinya menarik memotret kota Tokyo yang indah ini saat salju turun._

_Tugas kuliahku semakin padat saja. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru di London. Padahal _mom_ terus menerus menanyakannya. Haah… mungkin natal tahun ini akan menjadi natal pertama yang aku lalui sendirian._

_._

_17 Des 2001_

_Aku bertemu dengannya! Aku bertemu dengan Mikan. Oke, mungkin aku memang sering bertemu dengannya di kampus. Tapi jika aku yang terus melihatnya tanpa dia menyadariku itu bisa disebut pertemuan. Kali ini berbeda. Tahu tidak? Aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Aku pikir gadis sepopuler dia mana mungkin ke perpustakaan. Dan ternyata aku salah besar. Dia benar-benar sangat suka membaca. Bahkan dia mengetahui beberapa buku-buku filsafat kuno._

_Aku berbicara dengannya, meski hanya beberapa patah kata. Saat aku berbicara dengannya tadi, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia gadis yang baik, ramah dan polos. Dia benar-benar gadis yang menyenangkan. Dan aku berhasil mengundangnya menghabiskan natal bersamaku nanti. Hahaha. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti mimpi! _

_Kalau ini memang mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku Tuhan._

_._

_26 Des 2001_

_Apalagi yang bisa aku tuliskan? Aku benar-benar BAHAGIA. Mikan benar-benar datang dan menghabiskan malam natal bersamaku. Oke, bukan semalaman suntuk, hanya sampai tengah malam. Kami berjalan-jalan memutari Tokyo yang sangat ramai, makan bersama, bercanda, membicarakan berbagai hal. Sepertinya kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk memotretnya. Bukan aku yang memotretnya secara diam-diam lagi. Hahaha…_

_Oh ya satu lagi. Salju pertama di musim dingin ini akhirnya turun kemarin. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat salju-salju turun bersama wanita yang aku cintai. Ahh… andai saja Mikan menyadari perasaanku._

_._

_04 Mar 2002_

_Benar-benar tidak terasa waktu berputar sangat cepat. Sekarang sudah musim semi, dan aku sangat menyukai pohon-pohon sakura yang berbunga di sepanjang jalan. Benar-benar cantik. Di London mana ada yang seperti ini._

_Sebenarnya yang paling membuatku senang adalah aku menang! Foto-foto untuk perlombaan yang kemarin aku kirim benar-benar menang. Dan sesuai rencanaku sebelumnya aku akan membuka studio foto sendiri. Aku sudah mencari tempat yang paling cocok, yang tidak begitu jauh dari apartementku dan kampus. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk membeli perlengkapan lainnya._

_Oh ya, hubunganku dengan Mikan benar-benar dekat sekarang. Dia sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Ahh betapa sempurnanya hidupku sekarang. Aku tinggal mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Yosh, semangat…_

_._

_21 Mar 2002_

_Oke… studio foto pertamaku di buka kemarin. Aku benar-benar senang! Pelangganku memang tidak banyak. Tapi ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Apalagi Mikan ikut membantuku. Dia juga ikut memasarkan studio ini, dia kan punya banyak sekali kenalan. Lagi pula aku cukup beruntung karena aku bisa mendapatkan tempat yang sangat srategis. Semoga saja ini akan jadi awal yang baik._

_Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi mom dan dad kalau anaknya malah membuka usaha sendiri. Hahaha… _

_._

_05 Mei 2002_

_AKU BAHAGIA! Sangattt bahagia… Tadi siang akhirnya aku menyampaikan perasaanku pada Mikan. Dan tebak? Dia menerimaku menjadi pacarnya.. _Oh My God..!_ aku benar-benar merasa seperti mimpi.. Setelah sekian banyak pria yang ditolaknya, dia malah menerimaku. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menuliskan perasaanku ini. Yang pasti sekarang rasanya jantungku mau loncat dari dadaku. Arghh… pokoknya aku SENANG..!_

_Semoga tidak ada yang melihatku loncat-loncat dan wajahku yang sangat merah ini saat menulis diary ini. Yah, meski aku sedang berada di apartementku sendiri. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?_

_Sudahlah. Sepertinya aku mulai tidak waras._

_._

_23 Jul 2002_

_Hari ini aku kembali ke London dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas. Mikan juga menghabiskan musim panasnya di Hokaido bersama orang tuanya. Kami akan terpisah sangat jauh. Dan sungguh, aku benar-benar merindukannya._

_Bukan berarti aku tidak merindukan _mom _dan _dad _lho. Satu tahun tidak bertemu mereka benar-benar waktu yang lama aku rasa. Dan betapa senangnya diriku saat melihat wajah mereka lagi. _Mom _masih tetap seperti dulu, selalu saja _overprotective_, sedangkan _dad _juga tidak terlalu berubah. Mungkin yang sedikit membuat mereka berubah hanya jumlah uban di rambut mereka yang terlihat lebih banyak. Hahaha.._

_._

_19 Agt 2002_

_Aku kembali ke Jepang. Ahh rasanya menyenangkan saat aku melihat apartement dan studioku lagi. Liburan musim panas memang akan berakhir sebentar lagi, jadi aku harus sudah kembali. Sebenarnya aku masih rindu dengan mom dan dad. Tapi aku juga sangat sangat sangat merindukan Mikan._

_Dia sudah pulang ke Tokyo tiga hari yang lalu. Jadi saat aku sampai, dia sudah menungguku di bandara. Aku sempat memeluknya tadi dan mengatakan aku merindukannya. Dan dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku yang kekanakan. Ya ampun, tawanya benar-benar sanggup membuat jantungku berdegup seribu kali lebih kencang._

_._

_15 Sep 2002_

_Sepertinya benar kata orang-orang kalau musim gugur itu adalah musim penuh cinta. Buktinya banyak sekali yang memutuskan melakukan pernikahan di musim gugur ini. Dan tentu saja banyak yang memintaku memotret _pre-wedding_ mereka. Baru beberapa bulan, studio fotoku benar-benar sudah sangat terkenal!_

_Tentu saja aku masih kuliah. Aku kan datang jauh-jauh dari London untuk menuntut ilmu. Bukan untuk membuka usaha. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada _dad _akan menjadi penerus perusahaannya. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku cukup bersyukur memiliki otak yang lumayan cerdas, jadi meski bekerja, aku tetap bisa menangkap pelajaran dengan sangat baik._

_._

_25 Des 2002_

_Hari natal! Rasanya baru kemarin aku menghabiskan malam natal bersama Mikan saat kami baru saja berteman. Dan tadi malam lagi-lagi kami menjalani natal bersama, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan tadi malam saat kami menghabiskan waktu untuk mecoba berselancar di es, fotografer gadungan di sana mengatakan kami sangat cocok. Ucapan pria itu benar-benar sukses membuatku dan Mikan blushing berat.._

_Arghh… aku ingin selamanya akan terus begini Tuhan…_

_._

_05 Mei 2003_

_Hari ini tepat satu tahun aku dan Mikan pacaran. Tadi kami makan bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu seharian. Yah cukup menyenangkan. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini kami sama-sama sibuk dan jarang komunikasi?_

_Aku sedikit menyesal dengan keadaan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjauh dari banyaknya tugas dari kampus dan juga usaha kecil-kecilanku. Mikan juga, dia pasti juga punya banyak sekali tugas kuliah. Dan oh ya, beberapa saat yang lalu dia diterima menjadi model tetap sebuah majalah. Sesekali dia juga dibayar untuk memperagakan beberapa baju keluaran butik di _catwalk_. Hahh…_

_Tapi aku mohon supaya hubungan ini tetap berlanjut. Aku mohon Tuhan._

_._

_21 Agt 2003_

_Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Yang aku tahu aku CEMBURU… Sangat cemburu.. Di semua majalah di Tokyo, aku bisa melihat kabar yang memberitakan kedekatan Mikan dengan salah satu model pria papan atas yang sangat terkenal, Natsume Hyuuga._

_Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tahu, aku dan Mikan jarang bersama lagi, tapi aku masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tidak rela kalau Mikan melupakanku. Aku selalu ingin menghubunginya, tapi teleponnya selalu sibuk atau malah tidak aktif. Dia juga sering sekali cuti kuliah. Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang._

_Aku mungkin memang bukan apa-apa jika di bandingkan dengan Natsume. Aku tahu. Dan karena itu aku merasa sangat takut. Aku takut akan kehilangan Mikan. Oh Tuhan, masihkah kau mau mendengar doaku? Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Mikan. Aku mohon…_

_._

_27 Sep 2003_

_Akhirnya saat yang paling tidak aku inginkan datang juga. Mikan memutuskan hubungannya dengaku. Meski aku tahu ini akan terjadi tapi aku tetap tidak siap saat mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya. Rasanya sakit._

_Sangat sakit…_

_Aku menangis. Aku tahu kalau pria tidak boleh menangis. Tapi rasanya begitu perih. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Aku merasa berantakan. Hidupku hancur lebur. Semuanya remuk begitu saja._

_Aku ingin mati saja…_

_._

_01 okt 2003_

_Aku tahu terpuruk begitu lama bukanlah hal yang bagus. Aku harus menjalani hidupku, menatanya dari awal. Aku masih punya mom dan dad yang menyayangiku, aku masih punya janji pada mereka. Karena itu aku putuskan untuk kembali melihat matahari dan menutup lembaran hidupku bersama Mikan._

_Aku akan kembali ke London dan kuliah disana. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan fotografi. Karena fotografi hanya akan mengingatkanku padanya. Aku juga akan menutup lembaran diary ini selamanya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aku menulis diary ini. Aku tidak akan membukanya lagi. Aku akan mengubur Mikan selamanya bersama diary ini._

_Selamat tinggal Mikan. Semoga kau bahagia…_

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Ruka berjalan menuju sebuah café di tengah kota London. Sesekali dia menatap jam tangannya, lalu mendesah pelan. Baru kali ini dia menyadari parkiran yang hanya berjarak 10 meter dari pintu café itu terasa sangat jauh. Dan yang paling dia tahu, dia sudah terlambat lima belas menit. Yah, memang hanya lima belas menit, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan gadis itu membunuhnya.

Benar saja, di salah satu meja di dekat jendela, gadis bermata _violet_ itu duduk sendirian sambil memainkan _cappuccino_ yang di pesannya, sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ruka. Ruka menghela napas pelan sebelum dirinya menghampiri gadis itu. Dia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya sebelum gadis itu mengamuk.

"Hotaru… maaf aku telat." ucap Ruka ketika dia telah sampai di hadapan Hotaru dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi disana.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hotaru itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat datar, tapi mampu membuat Ruka bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu, _Baka_."

Lagi-lagi Ruka menghela nafas. Menghadapi Hotaru memang bukan hal yang mudah, tapi itu justru tantangan untuknya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau pasti punya alasan kan?" tanya Hotaru dengan nada yang tidak kalah dingin dengan ekspresinya.

Ruka tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang sangat manis. Membuat Hotaru menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung. Lalu Ruka merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Aku membeli ini." Ruka kembali membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan kepada Hotaru, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Ruka kemudian dengan nada yang begitu hati-hati.

Mata _violet_ itu membesar, lalu seketika wajahnya yang minim ekspresi itu menjadi memerah, suatu pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi siapapun.

"_Baka_!" ujarnya pelan. Tapi setelah itu dia mengangguk dan membiarkan Ruka menyematkan cincin bermata berlian itu ke jari manisnya.

.

_29 Maret 2007_

_Aku pikir aku tidak akan menulis diary lagi semenjak aku patah hati karena Mikan. Tapi hari ini aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan diriku menulis dan meluapkan perasaanku.. Aku akhirnya menemukan alasan untuk menulis diary ini lagi, sama seperti aku yang menemukan alasan untuk menyentuh kamera lagi._

_Aku sadar kalau hidup itu akan terus berlanjut. Aku tidak perlu takut dan terus-menerus menatap masa lalu. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah terus maju dan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran. Karena itu aku berjanji tidak akan mengabaikan Hotaru. Aku mencintainya, dan aku sadar kalau aku harus menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta itu padanya. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan cintaku sekali lagi. Aku akan berusaha menjaga hubungan kami sampai maut memisahkan kami._

_Aku mencintaimu Hotaru Nogi…_

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**A/N: Ahh akhirnya tamat dengan gajenya~~**

**Huaaa aku minta maaf kalau fict ini sangat abal. Sebenarnya ide awalnya aku ingin membuat sebuah fict hurt/comfort atau malah angst dengan full alur mundur. Tapi ternyata membuat fict dengan ide gila itu benar-benar sulit. Jadi aku banting setir dan membuat fict seperti ini.. DX *alasan***

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
